


How we found you

by TatlTael4Ever



Series: Lioden Works [1]
Category: Lioden (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lioden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever
Summary: This is my first lioden commission/fic and I hope if does alright~!This is about Menhit and Asakhe telling their son how they found him!





	How we found you

Asakhe gently licked her cheetah cub’s fur back into place as her son glanced up at his mothers and asked a question the two of them had been anticipating him to ask for the past few months since he learned how to communicate with them,

“How did you get me?” He asked with a soft voice as the two lionesses looked at one another before Menhit turned and she gave her son a gentle smile before slowly laying herself on the other side of him, the young cub now nested in between his two mothers, 

“You see,” Menhit said her voice soft so their son would have to lean in closer to her to be able to listen,”Your mama and I had met during a nice day, it wasn’t too hot nor cold and from that moment we decided that we wanted to adopt a child,” 

“Oh shush,” Asakhe said to her partner before shaking her head,” We had known each other for about two three months when we decided that we would start trying for cubs, we knew that it was impossible to have cubs with one another, so I would have to mate with the kind in order to have children of our own,”

“Though, yes, we knew this was in our future we weren’t totally sure if that was what we wanted,” Menhit said to their cub before Asakhe began to tell their child a story,

“Menhit and I decided to go on a walk together one night, we weren’t going to stray too far from the pride, just go out to the grassy land and watch the beautiful sunset together and adore the plants we saw on our small journey. Though, not too far into our walk I heard something, it sounded as a small whimper and my mothering instinct just seemed to have kicked in,

I followed the noise and I was surprised with what I saw. There was a small cheetah cub, the poor thing looked hopeless, and it was barely able to walk on its own. I tried calling out, trying to find a mother and Menhit ran trying to see if she could spot a mother cheetah nearby, but both of our attempts were fruitless. 

It didn’t feel right just leaving the baby there, so I picked him up as gently as I could by the scruff of his neck and carried him back to the pride, the king was shocked, though he understood. 

There was no way I was going to let a cub try to fend for himself in the wild. 

From that moment I decided that Menhit and I would mother the cub. Soon he was gaining strength and learning new skills, he was beautiful and very much not a lion. But we loved him even if he was a different species,”

“Who was that cheetah?” Their son cut in, and Menhit just did a small laugh before she whispered,

“You.” And gently nuzzled her son,”And I’m glad we went on that walk, you are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen.”

“And then how did you meet Uncle Anryn?!” The cub asked with a sparkle in his eyes,

“Sweetie, its time for you to sleep now, maybe we’ll tell you that story another time.”

“I love you,” he told his mothers before letting his eyes gently shut,

“I loved you too,” both lionesses echoed in response before giving each other a soft glance, remembering the time they found their son.


End file.
